Sage
Description "She waits for the Creator's return." How do you think the world was created? Do you think that a Creator who created the world, does not exist? Or do you think that after creating us, the Creator left us to fend for ourselves? All the truths you have known up until now have been embellished and manipulated. Are you now ready for the truth? The Creator of this world certainly exists. In the beginning, using His own strengths, He created the gods and demons and then created humans, elves, and dwarves. However, the Creator did not just simply create us and then leave. He still watches over us and bestows upon us grace and miracles. When you join the Creator's Morning, you can experience the miracles for yourself. Numerous people have already joined us and experienced these miracles. I was able to see from my eyes that I could not once see. (Daredevxx, Bishop) I was born blind. My daughter who had been taking care of me left me leaving me devastated. It was then that I had met Him. With just one touch, He gave me the gift of sight and allowed me to live a new life. My dead dog came back alive. (Deacon) Last winter, my puppy died after being hit by a carriage. I was very sad because my dog was my best friend. At that time, He touched my dog and the dog that was once dead started to run around as if nothing had ever happened. Oh, dear Creator... Fixed my broken arm (Ravxx, Believer) What are you guys? What do you mean fixed my arm? My arm is a machine... You guys are a bunch of fakes, aren't you? I'll capture... Wait... I'm not done talking... Hey... bzzt.. bbbzzzzzzzt... bzzzzt... Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Raid': Attack of Illusions Dungeon Clear Reward. *'Hero's Tower': Hero's Tower Rank 20 Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Collections As a boss Sage can be fought as a boss in Raid 1.5: Attack of Illusions. Attacks Sage utilizes the same attacks she has as a playable character. Trivia *Sage's character portrait is based on her final stage evolution, Cult Leader. **Despite being called as such, Briel was the true "cult leader" of their organization. *Despite being an Asmodian, Sage seems to utilize Holy Power which should be a "poison" to demons. **However, her skills are likely demonic in nature and her magic only appears "holy". *Sage is named after the herb itself, Salvia officinalis. Moreover, her design takes inspiration from the said herb. *The "believer" in Sage's background is hinted to be Raven, a playable character from the game ELSWORD. **However, it is likely a parody or reference rather than Raven being in the Grand Chase universe itself. Gallery Illust sage.png|Sage's portrait. Kakaosage.png|The expression system of Sage. IconHero-Sage-4.png|'Young Lamb' icon. IconHero-Sage-5.png|'Missionary' icon. IconHero-Sage-6.png|'Cult Leader' icon. Videos キャラクター紹介 11：セージ|Character Introduction #11 - Sage, dubbed by Aya Suzaki. Sprites Quotes *''"I can feel sadness for you. The Creator will console your heart."'' *''"What do you mean proof? Just by you existing is proof of the Creator."'' *''"Do not doubt the Creator..."'' *''"Why do you doubt the Creator first before seeing with the eyes of your heart?"'' *''"All things will be realized by the Creator."'' *''"I'll just act like I didn't hear what you just said!"'' *''"Ohhohoho! Fake? I do not understand what you could possibly mean..."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Healer Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:The 5 Kings of Teroka